


Начало, середина, финал; повторить

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian, виноваты звёзды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снег продолжал идти, ложась свежим слоем на только что расчищенную Робби землю, и Ванс ждал возвращения Робби, чтобы снова начать этот разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало, середина, финал; повторить

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



По ночам тут скрипели половицы и ветер гулял по пустой мансарде. Иногда, лёжа без сна, можно было услышать звук: будто кто-то катал по деревянному полу наверху крохотный железный шарик.  
Робби в первое время пугался, потому что считал, что в этом старом брошенном доме водятся злые духи, на что Ванс отвечал, что даже злые духи не согласились бы жить в такой конуре. Он кривил душой, конечно же, потому что Робби сделал всё, чтобы эта развалина стала пригодной для жизни. Господи, он даже занавески купил на окна, какой-то кошмар в мелкий бледно-голубой цветочек, который продавец гордо именовал «минфлёр» (по словам всё того же Робби).  
Поначалу было тяжко, особенно после шумного, яркого большого города. Здесь ничего не происходило — никаких преступников, никаких злодеев с суперспособностями, никаких краж, угонов и убийств. Ничего. Даже местную газету закрыли, потому что нужда в ней отпала — ничего не происходило, а о ценах на сахар все узнавали и так.

Первый месяц Робби и Ванс были чуть ли не главной новостью, особенно Робби.  
Ванс вспоминал время от времени, как зашёл на второй неделе в местный магазинчик за молоком, и подслеповатый кассир спросила у него:  
— Вы тут надолго?  
И пока Ванс разрывался между ответами «навсегда» и «ненадолго», она уже задала следующий вопрос:  
— Это же ваша жена?  
— Жена? — потрясённо переспросил Ванс.  
— Светленькая, — сказала кассир.  
Ванс едва не задохнулся от удивления, а потом начал смеяться, и смеялся он так сильно, что ему пришлось выйти на улицу и сесть на лавку, чтобы отдышаться. Он со всяким встречался на своём веку, но чтобы Робби принимали за девчонку — такого никогда не было. Робби всегда был тощим и испытывал острую нелюбовь к коротким стрижкам, но не до такой же степени.  
Ванс, в общем-то, не возражал. Длинные светлые пряди скрывали часть круглых, похожих на оспины, шрамов, которые оставил после себя костюм Мученика, да и шло это ему куда больше, чем короткий ёжик волос.

*  
К чему Ванс так и не смог привыкнуть, так это к смене времён года. В городе они перетекали друг в друга плавно: из жёлто-серого — в грязно-серый, из грязно-серого — в бело-серый, когда асфальт присыпало снегом, потом снова — в грязь, и снова — в солнечную желтизну. Время для Ванса стёрлось, остались только времена года. Когда они приехали сюда, стояла весна, им пришлось купить по паре резиновых сапог, и из окна мансарды были видны бесконечные коричневые поля, покрытые, как плесенью, молодой зелёной травой.  
Они пережили весну, и лето, и осень. Робби таскал в дом всякую мелочь типа чайника, утюга и уродливых занавесок «минфлёр», хотя Ванс без устали повторял ему — в этом не было смысла, не повезёшь же ты хлам с собой в город, когда всё это закончится, но Робби только отмахивался.  
— Я разберусь, — говорил он, — давай доживём до зимы.

*  
В первый день зимы Ванс проснулся от того, что не смог вдохнуть. Он смотрел в чернильную пустоту над головой, в потолок, по которому ветер гонял крохотный железный шарик, и думал, что умирает. Мысль о такой смерти вызвала у него лёгкую обиду и ничего больше — он почему-то верил, что заслужил право умереть во сне без боли и страха.  
Он лежал так долго, что-то между вечностью и минутой, пока не понял, что царапает ногтями простыни.  
А потом на него упал потолок.

Когда Ванс очнулся, Робби лежал рядом с ним, подставив плечо ему под голову, и рассеянно перебирал пальцами его волосы. Способность дышать вернулась вместе с кислородной маской. На этот раз Ванс не умер, но вместо облегчения на него накатило разочарование такой силы, что выступили слёзы на глазах.  
Он хотел что-то сказать, но говорить с маской на лице было неудобно, да и сил не осталось — все уходили на то, чтобы вдыхать и выдыхать.  
— Скоро Рождество, — негромко сказал Робби, пропуская через пальцы волосы Ванса. — Надо съездить за ёлкой. И за гирляндами. Давай нарядим дом как Хогвартс, а?  
Ванс пихнул его локтем в бок, и Робби рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, ладно, выберешь всё сам, а сейчас спи давай, я с тобой посижу.  
— Не планируй ничего, — пробормотал Ванс, но Робби, даже если и услышал, не стал ничего отвечать.  
Он не уснул ещё долго — лежал, вслушивался в чужое дыхание и думал о том, каково Робби будет одному, наедине с наряженной рождественской ёлкой. Это было нечестно, в высшей степени несправедливо. Самого Ванса паника охватила лишь дважды: в первый раз — когда у него отнялись ноги в машине на трассе в Канзас, и во второй — когда он услышал слово «некурабельный». Диагноза не было, но Вансу, в общем-то, было всё равно. Можно было бы долежать отмеренное в какой-нибудь суперпрестижной клинике на деньги какого-нибудь фонда, но Ванс отказался.  
Было странно, что пресловутые пять стадий принятия смерти прошёл Робби, а не он.

*  
Утром пятого дня зимы выпал снег. Ванс проснулся и, лёжа на животе под весом тяжёлой руки Робби на своей спине, смотрел, как пушистые белые хлопья забиваются в рассохшиеся оконные щели.  
Такое количество снега он видел до этого только на картинках. Вчера мороз прихватил грязь, сегодня всё замело. Это казалось нереальным и невозможным, будто кто-то выплеснул на серый холст несколько литров белой краски.  
Ванс тронул Робби за руку.  
— Эй, — позвал он, чувствуя, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку, — эй, мы дожили до зимы.  
— Пойдём играть в снежки? — сонно спросил Робби. — Слепим снеговика? Сварим глинтвейн?  
— Начнём с глинтвейна, — ответил Ванс, прекрасно понимая, что ни на снежки, ни на снеговика его не хватит.

*  
Пока Робби разгребал лопатой снег, Ванс сидел на крыльце в инвалидном кресле и смотрел на него. Когда тот отставил лопату и сел на складной стульчик рядом, Ванс начал разговор, который планировал очень долго:  
— Ты слышал, что Новые Воины собрались?  
Робби пожал плечами, будто ему было искренне наплевать.  
— Что с того?  
— Я слышал, там Нова, тот, который мелкий, Солнечная девочка, Алый Паук, Колибри...  
— Кто такая Колибри? — нахмурился Робби. Он ощутимо нервничал.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Ванс. – И ещё кто-то.  
— Грош цена Новым Воинам без Справедливости, — сказал Робби.  
Ванс вздохнул, набираясь смелости.  
— Грош цена им без Спидболла.  
— Я тебя не брошу, — моментально отреагировал Робби. Он поднялся.  
— Я и не говорю, чтобы ты меня бросал, — осторожно сказал Ванс. — Ты...  
— Я пойду включу чайник, — оборвал его Робби и ушёл — практически убежал — с крыльца.  
Ванс выдохнул через нос и плотнее закутался в плед. Снег продолжал идти, ложась свежим слоем на только что расчищенную землю, и Ванс ждал возвращения Робби, чтобы снова начать этот разговор.  
Он будет его начинать, и Робби будет его обрывать, и всё будет повторяться снова и снова, но Ванс не был бы Вансом, если бы не умел убеждать.  
Его удивляло иногда, насколько легко его психика перестроилась под обстоятельства. Будущее перестало иметь значение, прошлое — и того больше. Ванс никогда настолько не жил настоящим, как в последние несколько месяцев, и никогда до этого он не чувствовал такое бесстрашие.  
Впереди была пропасть, и он завис над ней с занесённой ногой, но над пропастью восходило солнце, и это было очень красиво.


End file.
